Kennen
| date = April 8th 2010V1.0.0.82 | crdate = 22nd Week | health = 30 | attack = 50 | spells = 60 | difficulty = 50 | hp = 482 (+79) | mana = 0 (Manaless) | damage = 52 (+3.3) | range = 575 | armor = 17 (+3.8) | magicresist = 30 | critical = 3% (+0.5) | attackspeed = 0.69 (+3%) | dodge = 0 | speed = 310 }}Kennen The Heart of the Tempest is a Champion in League of Legends.Kennen Profile Page at the Official Web Page Background There exists an ancient order originating in the Ionian Isles dedicated to the preservation of balance. Order, chaos, light, darkness -- all things must exist in perfect harmony for such is the way of the universe. This order is known as the Kinkou and it employs a triumvirate of shadow warriors to uphold its causes in the world. Kennen is one of these shadow warriors, entrusted with the sacred duty of Coursing the Sun - tirelessly conveying the justice of the Kinkou. Kennen was born in Bandle City and it is said that in his first living moments he bolted first from the womb and second from the midwife who delivered him. His parents had thought that he would outgrow his boundless energy, but as he matured, his energy found no limits and was matched only by his unnerving speed. Despite his astonishing gifts, he remained unnoticed (or at least uncaught, as he was quite the prankster) until, on a dare, he ran straight up the great outer wall of the Placidium. When word of this feat reached Kinkou ears, Kennen was quickly and quietly brought for an audience. He found that the role of the Heart of the Tempest suited him, frenetically delivering both the word and the punishments of the Kinkou across the realm. He now works with his fellows Akali and Shen to enforce the balance of Valoran. This hallowed pursuit has unsurprisingly led the triumvirate to the Fields of Justice. "The Heart of the Tempest beats eternal... and those beaten remember eternally." Development :While we've all seen what Shen can do out there on the battlefield, it bears mentioning that Ninjas come in all shapes and sizes. Allow me to introduce you all to Kennen, the Heart of the Tempest. Unlike Shen, Kennen originally hails from Bandle City, home of the yordles, and this fleet-footed, pint-sized ninja terror is every bit as lethal as his compatriot. Let it never be said that the Kinkou Order is closed minded with regard to their choice of students! :But what’s the flip side to having two equally lethal ninja champions? Well, it's a well known fact that ninjas work alone! That's right, ninjas have a tendency to step on each other's toes, yordle or otherwise. So while you might be tempted to deploy as many flippin' ninjas as you can get your hands on, use caution! Abilities :Similar to the champion Shen, Kennen uses an energy system, as opposed to mana or health, to cast abilities. This system caps the maximum amount of energy Kennen can have, and regenerates Kennen’s energy very rapidly.A New Champion Approaches: Kennen, the Heart of the Tempest Strategy *You can stun your opponents by inflicting 3 Marks of the Storm upon them. *Lightning Rush can be used to initiate fights with its energy return component, allowing him to use other abilities afterward. *You can land an initial Mark of the Storm debuff on an opponent with Thundering Shuriken, and then add to it with Electrical Surge. *Using Electrical Surge after players have 2 stacks of Mark of the Storm is an easy way to stun. *Sheen, Lich Bane, and Trinity Force are effective items on Kennen. If Kennen is played as a caster, Lich Bane is useful for increasing the amount of damage he does, especially since his Thundering Shuriken can be used every 3 seconds, and the movement speed it gives. If Kennen goes for a damage-per-second build, Trinity Force is an overall great item on him. *Kennen is a great minion killer if you use Lightning Rush combined with Electrical Surge. Quotes Upon Selection *''"The eyes never lie."'' Movement/Attacking *''"Steady."'' *''"Yes Yes Yes!"'' *''"I am the wind!"'' *''"Lets do it!"'' *''"Balance in all things"'' *''"A silent death."'' *''"Time to strike!"'' *''"Their final moment approaches."'' *''"Haaayaaa!"'' *''"From the shadow."'' Taunt *''"Big targets are the best! There's more to aim at"'' Joke *''"Yes, they make Shurikens this small!"'' Trivia *Kennen's deadly skin matches that of the Marvel character Deadpool or that of Darth Maul from Star Wars, the differences are in the mask, sash, and sleeves. And his Swamp Master Skin resembles Yoda from Star Wars, not to mention that Yoda is pretty much a "Swamp Master"; living in an actual swamp (look at the feet for further referance). Skins Kennen OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Skin Kennen DeadlySkin.jpg|Deadly Skin Kennen SwampMasterSkin.jpg|Swamp Master Skin References